


Fire

by SebastianDragon



Category: Turn (TV 2014), Turn AMC
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianDragon/pseuds/SebastianDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S01E10 ending.</p><p>This surely was one of the most tiresome and unnerving days in the whole career of Ensign Garreth Baker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I'm truthfully, terrifyingly sorry about this.  
> This was intended as an AU where Abe escapes with Anna and Garreth stays with Mary.  
> It just... I'm sorry.  
> I promise I'll do the happy AU.
> 
> *the reason for 'Garreth' is at the end.

This surely was one of the most tiresome and unnerving days in the whole career of Ensign Garreth Baker.

During the attack he was never frightened for himself. No. Not even when one of the revolutionaries pressed the muzzle of a gun to his neck.

Maybe he was a little bit relieved when the man let him go, but that’s all.

If he was frightened, he was frightened for Mary. The look in her green-gray eyes when all of them were locked in the Strong tavern, the way she looked at her husband – a trusting, loving gaze - took Garreth’s breath away. Despite everything Abraham Woodhull has done to her, she still loved him. She still trusted him. Still looked up at him, confident that he will find a way out.

It broke Garreth’s heart. Has been breaking – everyday, every time he caught Mary’s glance. She wished to appear strong (the word “strong” nowadays kept coming to his mind with a taste of ashes), but her eyes gave her out every time. It was deep down, buried in those green-gray eyes - the hurt, the pain she wore in herself, the pain of a person who was betrayed by the dearest soul.

Mary has never done anything to deserve that.

And if Garreth could, he would have taken her burden for himself.

Now he is standing in the doorway, not quite able to believe in what he has just so unwillingly overheard, clutching at his musket.

There is no way out of this.

Except, there is… One only.

And it is not the road he is happy to travel.

“Step aside, Mary”. It’s not at once Garreth registers that he has called the woman who has been so kind to him – the only person who could offer him some sort of peace in his whole damned and god forsaken life – by her first name.

There is only one way out of this and it is not the one Mr. Woodhull is offering.

“Mary, step aside!”

How did it come to this?

Garreth knows that he can do this, that he should do this, but his already broken heart is tearing into bleeding shreds and the musket seems unbearably heavy and almost impossible to load.

This is Mary’s husband, the person she loves most.

How can he take away from her what he has never had himself and has always been longing for?

Love. Hope. Safeness.

No.

With a sudden surge of strength Garreth lifts the musket.

Abraham Woodhull will never threaten anyone again. Not Britain. Not Setauket.

Not Mary.

He will never make Mary suffer again. She will grieve, but grief will pass.

With that she will be free. Free to be with a better man.

She will never forgive him, never gift him another kind glance, but what he is going to do will be better for her.

And even if it means loneliness once more, Garreth is okay with it.

The gun Abraham is holding surprisingly isn’t trembling.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Woodhull. Maybe you can live like that – 

But I will not let Mary drown in lies and betrayals more than she already has because of you.

\- But I can’t”.

_Ready._

_Aim._

The 'Fire' is not his.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason Baker is called 'Garreth' here and will continue to be called Garreth in any other of my fics lies in the "know ensign baker's first name" fan-campaign on Tumblr.  
> During that Thomas Keegan (who portrayed Baker) responded to our Twitter question and said that he would prefer Baker to be called Garreth.


End file.
